Naruto of the Jinton
by Goodfella96
Summary: After Naruto finally decides he had enough of Konoha he leaves and travels a while before meetin a Iwa Jounin whom he befriends, Naruto decides to go to Iwagakure where he will become the Tsuchikage's student and the third master of the fabled Jinton!
1. A New Home

**Here's a new story I wanted to write, instead of Naruto taking the hatred he leaves Konoha and meets a few Iwa Ninja who decide to take him to Iwagakure and Tsuchikage, who decides to adopt him.**

**All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto**

Naruto was a young 7 year old boy, hated for no apparent reason, but the villager's were idiots if they thought he was going to stay in this Village, it was not like he had any friends or family, well there was the Hokage and there was the owner of the Ramen stand and his daughter but that was about it.

He packed the last of his belongings, not that he had many, only his wallet Gama-Chan, a few clothes and a jacket if it got cold, Naruto quickly ran out of the crappy appartment running through the streets of the slums he lived in, he entered the central part of Konoha where he continued to run, while being glared at ofcourse, he soon bumped in to a onyx-eyed kid about his, Naruto recognized Uchiha Sasuke immediatly.

''Hey Dobe! Let me give you a piece of my m-''

Naruto didn't let Sasuke finish before he continued running, he didn't have time for Sasuke, he had a planned escape to make, and it was true. Naruto had planned this, after seeing the Jounin guy do a nice clone technique that produced real clones, he had copied the technique by seeing the handseals and pumping as much Chakra as he could and bang! 1000 Kage Bunshins!

Naruto had simply produced 5 clones who took the form of attractive barely clothed busty women, the two guards Naruto to be Kotetsu and Izumo would be taken away by the women, and he would be free to go.

Naruto stood close to gated, hidden out of sight but able to see 5 beautiful busty women approaching the guards, the guards when they came close blsuhed furiously and the clones started talking.

''Oh hello boys, I lost my purse and my sister here has lost hers aswell, could you two handsome men help us finding them, we promise we will repay you _graciously_'' The 'woman' purred, this one with brown hair that reached her lower back and clothes that didn't leave anything to the imagination.

Izumo looked at Kotetsu and the two started talking.

''Come on Kotetsu, it doesn't matter if we leave the gates for a few seconds right? The merchants said they would come in a hour, we'll be back before then'' Izumo told his partner who nodded and walked off with the women.

Naruto laughed at the fact that he had deceived two Chuunin, but this wasn't the time for celebrations, at least not yet, he was going to have to go past the gate and then he would be truly free of Konoha, he ran as fast as his short legs would allow and when he was finally past the gates he let out a short cheer of celebration but still continued running furiously on the path where he would start his new life.

_One Day Later_

The Council was having a meeting, the Civillian side on the left and the Shinobi side on the right, in the middle were Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzo, Koharu and Homura.

''Council is in session! I have gathered this Council to discuss the disappearance of our Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, the boy was last seen by Uchiha Sasuke whom bumped into him, according to him Naruto had a backpack on his back and was running'' Sarutobi told the Council, the next one to speak was Danzo.

''I say we send ANBU after him, there is a chance he will fall into the hands of a other village who will use the Kyuubi inside of him to destroy Konoha! As I told you countless times before Hiruzen, you should have given the boy to me, would have molded him to be more loyal to Konoha than any of us!'' The leader of Root said and Sarutobi scowled.

''That's Hokage-Sama to you Danzo! But as we all now your conditioning would have broken him mentally, maybe even releasing the Bijuu within!'' The Hokage returned furiously and Danzo shut his mouth.

A fat man from the Civillian Council was the next to talk.'' Why is it bad that the Demon left us! He deserves to die and I for one think we should put him in the Bingo Book!'' The Civillian said and Danzo scowled at the foolishness.

''Fool! If we just label him as our Jinchuuriki and that he is missing, other villages will think us as weak and attack us! And if we say he is a Jinchuuriki other villages may try to capture him and mould him into a weapon!'' Danzo said with the Shinobi nodding in understanding.

''But Danzo-sama, while I do think Naruto is a nice boy and that Chouji will miss him, what do we do when we have lost our advantage over the other villages, first we lose the Uchiha Clan and now we lose Naruto!'' Akamichi Chouza said and Danzo seemed to get a glint in his eye.

''It's interesting you mention The Uchiha Clan Chouza, because to be honest I want Sasuke to be given to me, because let's be honest here, we all know it was the Uchiha Clan behind the Kyuubi Attack, and I don't want Sasuke to become disloyal like his kinsmen, what say you Hiruzen?'' Danzo asked but was slightly shocked at the killing intent that the elderly Hokage was emanating, while Danzo and the elders were only slighly affected the same couldn't be said for the Shinobi and Civillian Councils, most of the Civillians had passed out and the Shinobi side was gasping for breath.

''Danzo! How dare you try to desecrate our fallen brethren's memory! The Uchiha Clan were innocent!'' Hiruzen roared and released the killing intent much to the relieve of the Shinobi who had forgotten Hiruzen was the strongest kage.

''Fine Hiruzen, but it was your fault Uzumaki left and I won't let it be your fault Uchiha leaves'' Were Danzo's only cryptic words and Hiruzen continued to glare at his rival.

_The Next Day with Naruto._

Naruto laughed as he entered Tanzaku Gai, a large city in the eastern part of Hi no Kuni, he had made amazing time due to because someone had decided to be nice enough to bring him there with his carriage pulled by horses, the man had not even questioned why Naruto was traveling alone.

Naruto walked toward the nearest ramen shop that he saw, he saw a large man with a brown flak jacket and red clothes eating there, Naruto payed enough attention in the academy to know that this was a Iwa Shinobi, and probably one of with a high ranking.

Naruto walked toward the Ramen Stand and ordered two bowls of Miso Ramen, he was starving but he didn't want to waste all of his money, than he would starve.

Kitsuchi looked at the boy who had just taken a seat, he nearly spat out everything he had in his mouth, this boy looked exactly like Namikaze Minato! He only had three whisker-like scars on each cheek which made him look like a fox.

Kitsuchi decided that the best plan of action was to talk to the boy.'' Hello there kid, what are you doing here alone?'' He asked and the kid stopped inhaling his noodles and swallowed first before talking.

''Well Jiji, I lived in Konoha but they kinda didn't like me there so I left'' Naruto told the man, not seeing the harm in telling someone. Kitsuchi's eyes narrowed, was this boy Minato's son? They looked too much like eachother too be anything else but father and son.

''Hey kid, what's your name?'' Kitsuchi asked and Naruto closed his eyes and he formed a vulpine smile.

''The name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's your Jiji?'' Naruto asked and Kitsuchi chuckled.

''My name is Kitsuchi, and I have a offer, how about you come to Iwagakure, but the only thing I want is for you to become a Shinobi, how about it Naruto-kun?'' the large man asked and the kid narrowed his eyes slightly.

''Why?'' Naruto asked and Kitsuchi understood immediatly, he wanted the absolute truth and no half thruths.

''Because my daughter needs a play-mate, and because I see a lot of the Yondaime Hokage in you, I hope you can become as strong as him and serve Iwa to the best of your abillities'' Kitsuchi said and Naruto thought for a while before anwsering.

''Hell yeah Jiji, let's go to Iwa!'' Naruto said and Kitsuchi chuckled a little before standing up and telling Naruto to follow him.

_Hokage's office_

Hiruzen looked at the small child in front of him who resembled the man he often saw walking around the village he had founded, the man was Sasuke's ancestor so it was fitting.

Sasuke stared back at Sarutobi with eyes void of emotion,eyes a child shouln't have, and it saddened Sarutobi greatly that Sasuke was touched by the Curse of Hatred so early on in his life, but Sarutobi had one mission today and that to replace the Curse of Hatred with the Will of Fire.

''Sasuke-kun, ever since the incident you have have changed greatly, can you tell me what exactly has Itachi told you?'' Sarutobi asked and the child's eyes burned with anger before he anwsered.

''He told me that I should hate him and cling to my life and when the time came that I had the same eyes as him then I could finally fight him'' Sasuke told the old man who nodded understandably.

''But Sasuke-kun, you are willing to do anything for power I can see it in your eyes, but do you want what happened to you happen to someone else, you see there are more people like Itachi in this world, and your father and your mother and Shisui and all of your clansmen fought to protect this village they put their lives on the line for this village they were proud inheritors of the Will of Fire!'' Sarutobi said and he could tell what he had said had affected the boy greatly.

Sarutobi stood up and walked toward the window where had a overview of Konoha he told Sasuke to come stand next to him and the boy did.

''Sasuke there are kids playing outside while you train to become a Ninja, there are children being born while you and I speak, if we let people like Itachi enter our village we will lose these people and they will know the same loss you know, that is why we as Konoha Shinobi follow the Will of Fire, so we can preserve life'' The Hokage told the boy who was looking with wide eyes at the village.

''Uchiha Sasuke, do you have te Will of Fire?'' Sarutobi asked and the young ninja to-be turned toward Hiruzen.

''Yes I have the will to protect my comrades and those who can't protect themselves!'' Sasuke said and Hiruzen tried not to cry at the fact that he had made a boy inherit Konoha's greatest power.

_In Iwa 2 days later._

Naruto stood in front of the Tsuchikage who was a old frail man with a big red nose and a pointy beard with a long moustache.

''So Kitsuchi what drove you to bring back _his _son from your mission, if you wanted to kill him you would have done so already'' Oonoki said and Naruto didn't see any resemblance in the way he talked with the Sandaime.

''Because Tou-san, Naruto here has fleed Konoha, he didn't like it there because they mistreated him, and I was wondering if he could become one of our Shinobi, he seems like's got potential, and don't worry I have done every Jutsu that would check if he was a sleeper agent or anything'' Kitsuchi told his father and the elderly Tsuchikage seemed to think for a while.

The boy said he was a Uzumaki, maybe he had inherited Kushina's Chakra Chains? Or maybe the boy had the abillity to use Jinton, that was a possibility.

''Naruto, you will stay in this Village and become my student, we will show Konoha the error of their ways, are you with me!'' The Tsuchikage said and Naruto was never one to miss a beat said.'' Yeah Jiji make me as strong as you can so I can become Tsuchikage!'' Naruto roared and Oonoki smirked.

_Amegakure no Sato_

The Akatsuki were all sitting at one long table instead of their usual meetings, there was a matter of great importance at hand.

''Itachi, Kisame your target, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has left Konoha, he is according to Zetsu in Iwa now, so that's were you will strike in a few years'' Pain told the Uchiha and the Swordsman, whom nodded.

**That's it with this chapter, tell me if you liked it, and you can see Sasuke is already turning loyal to Konoha, because in my opinion I don't understand why nobody ever gave Sasuke such a speech.**

**Goodfella96 out.**


	2. The Hydra Clan

**Hey guys new chapter of Naruto of the Jinton, tell me what you think about it and also I know most of you probably don't like Sasuke but he will appear in this chapter, I am transforming him into a loyal Konoha Shinobi, Naruto will you please read the disclaimer?**

**Naruto:''Sure thing Goodfella96! Goodfella96 does not own Naruto but Mashashi Kishimoto does! And when there is a custom jutsu it's effects and stats will be stated at the end of the chapter! So let's do it!''**

**''Thanks Naruto, now let's get on with the chapter.''**

Naruto looked at his new home in Iwagakure where he would live with Kitsuchi and his daughter Kurotsuchi who was being watched by some guy named Deidara at the moment, he was Onoki's student.

Naruto and Kitsuchi walked into the large stone construct and saw a young man with long blonde hair and a green kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath and khaki pants, he also had a Iwa forehead protector, he was playing with a young girl with pupilless pink eyes and short black hair, a white T-shirt and brown shorts.

The blonde boy was the first to look up and a smile grew on his face.'' Kitsuchi-san your finally back from your mission! I have to say Kurotsuchi was a handful at times but most of the time she was a good girl, and I see you brought a guest, what's your name Hmm?'' Deidara stated and Naruto was surprised by the grunt that followed his sentence, it resembled his old classmate's anwser to nearly every question.

''My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I am new here in Iwa, so what's your name girlie?'' Naruto asked and Deidara gained a tick-mark on his head, before he could state his name the girl started talking.

''Don't you be so mean to Deidara-nii! He's a boy not a girl!'' The girl Naruto presumed was Kurotsuchi yelled and Naruto chuckled slightly.

''Yeah well with that long hair he could pass of as your sister!'' Naruto yelled and Kurotsuchi lunged at him ready to punch his daylights out but Deidara merely grabbed her and stopped her.

''Well Naruto-kun, I am certain I will see you around the village and my name is Deidara, Kurotsuchi-chan don't be so violent it's the reason you always have detention ate the academy!'' Deidara reprimanded and Kitsuchi chuckled.'' Deidara-kun, how is things at the Explosive Corps, I heard you were getting a promotion'' Kitsuchi asked and a smile grew on Deidara's face.

''Yeah, I will become Captain in a few monts because the old captain wants to train a Genin Team, awesome isn't it Hm?'' Deidara asked and Naruto was gaping like a fish, this girly looking guy would become the captain of a corps which probably made things explode if he went by the name, and the guy was probably around 4 years older than Naruto himself!

''Hey Deidara! I heard you were the student of the Tsuchikage, what does he teach you?'' Naruto asked and Deidara turned toward him.'' Well Naruto-kun he mainly helps me with my Bakuton Kekkei Genkai, he can't teach the Jinton because I don't have the requirments'' Deidara told the young Jinchuuriki who nodded, Kitsuchi looked out of the window and noticed it was almost dark.

''Deidara I think you should head back to your house, it's getting late and your parents might wonder where you are, Kurotsuchi and Naruto go to bed, Kurotsuchi you will go to the academy and Naruto, tommorow is your first day of training with Tsuchikage-sama, you will attend the Academy on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, on Thursday and Friday you will train with Tsuchikage, are we clear!'' Kitsuchi said and all three nodded, Kurotsuchi hugging Deidara goodbye and Naruto merely waving, Naruto and Kurotsuchi walked up the stairs and Kurotsuchi iniated the conversation.

''Hey Naruto, why are you wearing the symbol of Hi no Kuni on your shirt?'' Kurotsuchi asked and Naruto looked at his black T-shirt, it was true the flame of Hi no Kuni was on his chest, he had forgotten to change his clothes.

''Well Kurotsuchi-chan, I used to live in Konohagakure no Sato, but people didn't like me there so I left and in Tanzaku Gai I met your dad who decided to take me to Iwa, and that's why I'm here'' Naruto explained and Kurotsuchi seemed surprised people would treat a kid like Naruto badly.

Kurotsuchi and Naruto walked toward their rooms, Naruto's was in the attic which had been a guestroom for most of the time but now was Naruto's to do with as he saw fit.

Naruto went to sleep, and for the first time in his life he felt like he actually had a family.

_Next day_

Naruto was standing in front of the short Tsuchikage, they were in a underground arena were Onoki could show his techniques which were extremely destructive Naruto had heard.

Onoki pulled a normal looking piece of paper out of pocket and held it high as if it was something important, though Naruto was more than a little puzzled.

''Huh Jiji why are you holding that piece of paper? What does that even have to with my training!'' Naruto asked and Onoki chuckled and started speaking.'' This paper has everything to do with your training young Uzumaki, this is Chakra paper, you pump your Chakra into it and you find out what your Chakra element is, for example if you have Fire it will burn, if you have Wind it will split in two, if you have Lightning it will wrinkle, if you have Earth it will turn into dirt and crumble away, and if you have water it will become wet, here pump your Chakra into this'' Onoki ordered and handed Naruto the special paper who grasped it and quickly pumped some Chakra in the paper, and watched as one half split from the paper, one half burned and turned into ash, and one half crumbled and turned to dust. Onoki laughed loudly as he realised he had found the succesor in Jinton.

''Naruto you have three affinities which is fairly rare, but I will teach you the Jinton, a combination of Fire Wind and Earth, with it you can destroy things on molecular level, which means that there won't be anything left of your opponet'' The Tsuchikage told his apprentice who seemed awed that he was going to learn something so powerful, but the Tsuchikage was quick to burst his bubble.

''Naruto you have to have full control over your Chakra, and full control over Wind Fire and Earth, then and only then will you learn the Jinton'' Onoki said and Naruto merely smiled.

''I don't care! Even if I have to master every element in the world I'll do this! But Sensei how do I master my Chakra and the elements'' Naruto asked and The Tsuchikage chuckled slightly at the boy.

''You sure are a determined one Naruto, but you master your Chakra by doing Chakra excercises, which are Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing and Water Walking, you master your element Wind by cutting a leaf in half only using Wind Chakra, you master Fire by being able to burn a leaf using only Fire Chakra, and you master Earth Chakra by turning a rock in your hand into dust'' Onoki explained and Naruto nodded in understanding.

_Konohagakure no Sato_

Sasuke was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument, and to precise he was sitting on top of Senju Tobirama's head, Sasuke was thinking, he had for the first time in his life felt the Will of Fire, something that gave Konoha Shinobi the power to protect their comrades, but what could he do? He was almost 8 years old and still in the academy, Itachi had been a Chuunin by this time, and Sasuke had to admit, his brother was far more talented than he was, was Sasuke despite all his bragging and pride a Dobe? The thought brought fear in Sasuke's heart.

''What are you doing here kid, you look you're having a hard time'' a voice stated and Sasuke had to agree, he was having a hard time.

Sasuke turned around and saw a man with long white hair, he had a green short shirt kimono over which he had a red haori he had arm guards, and two red lines trailed down his face, on his forehead protector there was the Kanji for 'Oil', the man was rather tall and muscular, Sasuke had never seen the man around Konoha.

''Who are you!'' Sasuke rudely asked, and the man smiled and cleared his throat.''I am the great Sage, the strongest of the Legendary Sannin, I am the man who makes the woman scream and at the mention of my name, crying baby's become silent! I am the writer of the greatest piece of art of all time, I am Jiraiya!'' The man said and struck a ridiculous pose, but Sasuke had to admit it was rather cool when you looked closer.

''Wait!, _the_ Jiraiya! The Legendary Sannin! What are you doing here!'' Sasuke asked and the Sage chuckled slightly.

''What, can't a man even hang out in his village anymore? But yeah I heard about your clan kid, I'm sorry'' Jiraiya said and Sasuke was surprised that he knew about his clan until he remembered he had a giant fan on his back which symbolised the fallen clan.

''Jiraiya-sama, my clan was killed by my elder brother Itachi, I loved Itachi but then he goes and kills the clan, I want to understand how can I prevent something like that happening when I'm this weak'' Sasuke told the older man who was sitting beside him on Tobirama's head.

''Ah I see you're trying to find a way to end the Cycle of Hatred, but to be honest I don't know the answer myself, I really want to find out but I don't know how, and on top of that my Godson has left the village, he can be dead by now!'' Jiraiya said and Sasuke was surprised.'' Naruto was your godson! Where were you all this time?'' The Uchiha asked and the Sannin looked somber.'' I'm very busy, because I protect the village from the outside, I never had time for Naruto and know he is most likely dead, none of my spies have seen him'' Jiraiya told Sasuke who understood from Jiraiya's tone that the man had regrets.

''But Jiraiya-sama, this may sound insensitive since you lost Naruto and all, but how do I protect the village, I want to become a strong Shinobi worthy of passing on the Will of Fire but as weak as I am now I can't do that'' Sasuke told the Sannin who nodded in understanding, thoughts were racing through Jiraiya's head, could this Uchiha be the Child of Prophecy?

''I think you should think about becoming Hokage, this village has never had a Uchiha as a Hokage and it might be refreshing to have one, and that's the best way for you to protect the village, because to the Hokage, the village is his home and the villagers are his family'' Jiraiya preached and Sasuke could see the wiseness in his words, and decided that from that day on he was going to become Hokage.

_Iwagakure_

Naruto was looking like he had been hit by Tsunade of the Sannin's punches, and you could actually compare the two, he had been training innocently with the Tsuchikage when he decided to show the old man his ultimate jutsu, a technique of unrivaled strength, the Oroike no Jutsu, the man's elderly wife had walked in at that moment and thought the Tsuchikage was cheating, and had proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Naruto, and when she had found out it had been a young boy she had been hitting, she had said she was sorry, and left soon after, the Tsuchikage had decided enough was enough for a day and left, but not before ordering Naruto to close the Arena when he was leaving.

Naruto had stood up and started walking away but before he could he tripped painfully and a few loose tiles fell into the fast ground, Naruto looked at the hole he had created, there even more underneath Iwa he saw a scroll floating weightlessly, Naruto jumped down and came closer to the scroll, he grabbed the floating scroll and naruto felt a strange feeling, like he was being sucked into a portal.

When Naruto looked around he saw he was in a area with a lot of sea and trees, was the Mizu no Kuni?

**''At long last a summoner has arrived, and he's a Jinchuuriki aswell!'' **A booming voice stated and Naruto turned and almost pissed his pants, standing there was a giant green eight-headed and eight-tailed Hydra a creature Naruto only heard about in legends.

**''Greetings young one, my name is Yamata no Orochi, head of the Hydra Clan, I have been waiting for a summoner and you fit the description, sign the contract with your blood'' **Yamata no Orochi stated and Naruto was feeling good, he was allowed to summon something this strong!

Naruto bit his thumb and started writing his name in blood, and noticed that he was the only one on the scroll, Naruto gave Orochi a thumbs-up to show he was done and Orochi brought him back to the real world.

Naruto climbed back to the surface and closed the Arena, while walking out his last thought was what is a Jinchuuriki?

Naruto walked toward the Tsuchikage's office and knocked politely when he heard a voice said come in Naruto opened the door and saw Onoki sitting there going through every Kage's worst nightmare:Paperwork, Onoki asked Naruto what the problem was and Naruto returned it with what is a Jinchuuriki

Onoki's eyes widened and asked where Naruto had heard the word'.'' Well when I was leaving the arena I tripped over a loose tile which when it fell away revealed something even more underneath Iwa, I saw a scroll and grabbed it and was transported to somewhere in Mizu no Kuni I think, I met a giant Hydra called Yamata no Orochi who called me that, I signed the contract and now I am the summoner of the Hydra clan,'' Naruto stated with a smile and Onoki smiled as well, he didn't want to tell Naruto that he was only one worthy enough to summon Hydra's as they had rejected everyone else in Iwa, he was afraid the boy would become arrogant.

Onoki knew he couldn't hide the truth so he started talking and told Naruto about the Bijuu that was sealed in him, Naruto looked like he had been crushed but Onoki promised neither him or his family would look at Naruto different, which brought a smile on his face.

**Well that's it for this chapter, Naruto what are your thoughts on this chapter?**

**Naruto: Why did the Teme get time, nobody wants to see what's going on with him, people want to see Uzumaki Naruto!**

**Sasuke: I have fans aswell Dobe and you are the main-character if you can't handle sharing the spotlight you don't deserve that title!**

**Naruto: why you I'll kill yo-**

**Goodfella96: No nobody will kill anybody in this story, well maybe later on you'll both kill a few guys, but you won't kill eachother, or will you?**

**Naruto: Stop acting like that Goodfella96, will I kill Sasuke-teme when I master the Jinton!**

**Sasuke: Will I kill Naruto when I master... Whatever it is I am going to master!**

**Kurotsuchi: When will I get some screentime?**

**Goodfella96: Very soon Kurotsuchi-chan, very soon, but I have to end this guys so see ya next chapter!**

**Goodfella96 out**


	3. The Defection

**Here we are with a other chapter and there's going to be some good action in this one, as it will deal with Deidara's defection, also there has been a three year time-skip, Naruto is now 10 years old and Kurotsuchi is aswell, Also I'm going to use English names for jutsu but I will still use Japanese honorifics.**

**Sasuke it is your turn to read the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Goodfella96 does not own Naruto because Mashashi Kishimoto does, and all self-created tecniques will be fully explained at the end of the chapter, let's go!**

**Goodfella96: Thanks Sasuke, and we should continue shouln't we.**

Naruto was in the academy and as usual sitting next to Kurotsuchi, he was also as usual sleeping through class.

''NARUTO! Tell me who was the Shodaime Tsuchikage!'' His Sensei yelled, he was a man with a bald head and a deep auburn beard called Manabu-sensei.

Naruto woke up with a start and looked around the class, the entire class was rolling their eyes at his antics and Kurotsuchi was smilling at him.

''Uhhm Kurotsuchi-chan, what was the question Manabu-sensei asked?'' The Uzumaki asked and The Tsuchikage's granddaughter was kind enough to anwser.'' Naruto-kun, the question was who was the Shodaime Tsuchikage'' The kind but hot-tempered and violent girl said.

''Uhh Manabu-senei, the anwser to your question is...Senju Hashirama!'' Naruto said in a grandiose way and the entire class face-palmed, while Naruto was looking around wondering what he had done wrong.

''No Uzumaki, the anwser is Kamizuru Daisuke, he hailed from the Kamizuru clan one of the strongest clans of Iwa, I wish you would take your studies as serious as your training Naruto, because while you excel in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, you are failling in Genjutsu, Tactics and History!'' Manabu said and Naruto just yawned aggravating the man even further.

''Manabu-sensei can we just end this lesson and go outside for theGraduation Tournament, I learned this new Jutsu and I'm dying to show it!'' Naruto pleaded and his sensei realised he wasn't going to teach the boy anything as the boy simply refused to learn, took the class outside.

''Alright everyone, we'll be having a tournament, you all can use every Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu up to B-rank,

Pairings will be:

Kurotsuchi vs Minami

Uzumaki Naruto vs Shin

Kazuya vs Hirohito

It saddened Naruto as he listened to all the names being called out how many didn't even have last names, there were many orphans in Iwa, even more than in Konoha, most were orphaned because of the Third Great Shinobi War.

Kurotsuchi and Minami, a average looking girl stepped into the ring both looking ready to tear eachother's throats, Manabu-sensei gave the sign and they flew toward eachother, Kurotsuchi was smarter and Shunshined directly behind Minami and delivered a devastating round-house kick to Minami's neck, the girl was revealed to be a simple Tsuchi Bushin, Minami burst from the tree she had been hiding in and flashed through a few handseals.

_**'Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu**_'' The girl yelled out and fired the great fireball toward Kurotsuchi from her mouth, Kurotsuchi yelled as she was burned but only Narut and Manabu-sensei saw through the deception.

Minami was about to cry about the fact that she had killed a fellow student when a sharp kunai was pressed into her neck, she sighed in relief that Kurotsuchi was alive and forfeited, and Kurotsuchi happily skipped back to Naruto who was holding a high-five which she happily returned.

Naruto stepped into the ring with Shin across from him, Shin was a boy with large brown eyes and a head full of thick white hair, he wore a white cloak and brown cargo pants.

Naruto smiled, while Shin was strong, Naruto wasn't going to play around today, Manabu gave the sign to begin and Naruto disappeared, he appeared next to Shin and before the boy knew what hit him Naruto was on him with multiple blows to areas that were painful, Shin quickly Kawarimi'd with a nearby rock and flashed through handseals.

_**Earth Release: Mud Flowing Spear!'' **_Shin cried out and a few feet behind Naruto a large spear was shaped and then fired toward Naruto Who smiled and did the ram handseal.'**_Barrier Jutsu: Technique of the Mirror! _**A Red round barrier formed around the Uzumaki and absorbed the spear, Naruto quickly flashed through a few handseals and said.'' _**Earth Release: Mud Dragon!''**_ A large dragon made from mud flew through from the ground and before Shin could ready a Kawarimi, he had been hit and knocked out.

Everyone was staring in awe while Naruto just scratched his head, Manabu-sensei shook himself from his stupor and started talking.'' N-naruto what was that strange jutsu you used against Shin, is the one you learned?'' Manabu-sensei said and the Ex-Konoha academy student shook his head.

''Well actually I didn't learn it, I invented it, it's a jutsu that with enough power can absorb other jutsu and allow me to weave that chakra that was captured in a technique of equal strength'' Naruto said and the whole class was gaping at Naruto in amazement, until Manabu-sensei spoke up.'' N-naruto you graduate!'' Manabu-sensei said and now Naruto was puzzled.'' But sensei, I'm only 10, isn't the average graduation age like 12 or something'' The blonde haired Uzumaki said and Manabu-sensei guffawed in amusement.

''Naruto you are beyond any 12 year old academy student, that jutsu takes a Fuuinjutsu mastery of at least Rank 10, If I keep you here I'll only slow you down, so comeback next week and we'll have a team ready for you'' The bearded man said and Naruto waved to Kurotsuchi and walked away happily, he was finally going to become a Shinobi!

He decided he was going to go to The Explosive Corps, maybe they would have smething amusing to do, after all Deidara was captain and Deidara was also his sibling student.

Naruto walked through the streets of Iwa, taking great pleasure in being greeted like a normal person, instead of being sneered at, it was a refreshing change from his old village, the village he had grown to hate as much as anyone in Iwa.

Naruto saw a large stone dome which he knew to be the Explosion Corps Headquarters, he walked in but stopped when he saw the floor was littered with corpses, he gasped and tears started forming in his eyes, some of these guys had been friendly with him, and what had happened to Deidara!

He walked through the corpses looking for familiar blond hair but saw nothing, but a cold laugh Naruto could easily identify started talking.

''HAHAHAHAHAH, I didn't want you to find them Naruto-kun but it doesn't matter your just going to die too, Hm'' A grunt followed the sentence which had been spoken by Naruto's brother figure, a lone young man with blond hair and blue eyes.

''Deidara, who did this!'' Naruto asked and the teen's smile threatened to split his face.

''Naruto-kun, I have always loved Art as you know but I have come to realise, the Explosion Release isn't true art, at least it's only about a quarter of the art, true art lays in these hands!'' Deidara yelled and held up his palms which now had small mouth with sharp teeth in them, Naruto being the child he is actually stepped back in disgust.

''What the hell have you done Deidara! I don't know what you've been smoking but you need to stop it! You're acting like a maniac! You're like that Uchiha guy who slaughtered his own clan!,''

Deidara smile was now looking crazy, he didn't even deem Naruto worthy of a anwser and disappeared with speed only a A-class Ninja like him was capable of, and kicked Naruto in the face, _hard._

Naruto crashed against the wall, looking dazed and weak, he didn't know how but Deidara hadn't killed with that blow luckily, but it had been hard as hell, and had Deidara actually grown stronger!

''Naruto-kun, you and this village have been a hindrance, always judging my art, but guess what, you don't know shit! You only think art is in painting and sculptures? Wrong! True art...IS A BANG!'' And Deidara held up a palm which spit out a snake that shot from Deidara's hand and latched around Naruto's neck and exploded in a glorious boom.

Deidara looked at the beheaded body of the boy he had considered his little brother and shook his head, true art didn't need family or friends, it only needed admiration and Deidara was sure that Naruto before his death had admired the tool of his destruction, he quickly created a clay bird and left the corpse to rot.

One of the Iwa-Nin Deidara had killed began to rise and there stood Naruto looking extremely drained but other was fine, nothing like the version of his which was missing a head.

'Damn, can't believe Deidara missed that old trick I did, guess he never payed attention in the academy,' These were the thought racing through Naruto's head, somehow Deidara had become more powerful and had killed the entire Explosion Corps, he hoped Kurotsuchi would take this well, he fell down to his knees, the Blood Clone was extremely draining of blood and Chakra and he had just used a Blood Clone to survive Deidara's snake bomb.

Outside suddenly a loud explosion was heard, followed by mad laughter, Naruto stood up and walked outside only to immediatly fall to his knees again, The Tsuchikage Tower was on fire!

Naruto ran as fast as he could which was fairly fast to the tower, under a minute Naruto had arrived, and standing outside were Kitsuchi and Oonoki who were both staring at the destroyed tower.

''Guys I have to tell you, Deid-''

''We know Naruto, Deidara has gone rogue, I knew my student wasn't doing so well since the death of his team and his parents but this is insane, and he took his 'Art' way too far, but I will show that boy why I am the oldest living Kage, he will fear the Will the Stone!,'' Oonoki proclaimed and Naruto took the moment to admire the man who would easily kill his student just so his village could prosper, he wanted to become like that, maybe he could when he became the Yondaime Tsuchikage.

Naruto would make Deidara bleed, that was a promise the Academy Graduate but not quite a Genin made to himself, he was sorry that Deidara had escaped before he could Jinton his ass.

_In Konoha_

At the moment a young boy was sitting in a classroom, it was a normal academy day for Uchiha Sasuke, the boy had grown taller but the most obvious change was his Will of Fire which burned brightly, Sasuke's love for the Tree that was Konoha was unmatched.

The boy was now donned in black cargo pants and a white Uchiha Clan Shirt with a high collar, around his hands were gloves with metal plates on them, he was currently reading a small orange book that had his mother been alive would have scolded him for reading, but she wasn't.

''Sasuke-kun, put away that unyoutful book! We are close to becoming Genin, and I don't want you to be like Kakashi-sensei!'' A boy with wild hair which fell into a long braide complained and Sasuke shut the book and put it in his ninja pouch, just when he had reached the good part...

''Lee is right Uchiha, it is unbecoming of the Founder's descendant to be reading that trash you like to call Art,'' A boy with long brown hair and a headband covering his forehead said, the boy's most noticeable feature was his white eyes.

''Shove it Neji, it isn't trash, a great man introduced me to these books, I am just looking forward to when we're Genin, then I can finally buy these books from the shop and won't have to borrow them from Kakashi!'' Sasuke said with passion, the Jounin was always hounding him for his book back when Sasuke borrowed it, and that was usually before he had even finished the first chapter!

''Are you guys discussing Sasuke's pervertedness because I will kill you if you bribe my father with Jiraiya-sama's autograph again!,'' A girl with twin buns said, she had innocent brown eyes which were at the moment looking at the Uchiha in fury.

''Look Tenten, I offered to pay your dad with Ryo but your father knew that I chilled with Jiraiya-sama often so he said that he'd rather have a nice autgraph in exchange for those Fuuma Shuriken, so I just did it, you should be angry at your father, not me'' The Uchiha explained as carefully as possible to the hot-tempered girl, he would never forget the day he had groped her butt and she had punched his lights out.

''Well mom was angry with him as it is, so I was left with dealing with you, but I guess I can't fault you if you let Jiraiya-sama give him his autograph, but still why are you actually so perverted?,'' Tenten asked curiously, Sasuke was known for three things, being the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan, being a Genius, Being a pervert.

Sasuke looked like Tenten had just insulted his entire family.'' How dare you! How dare you call me a pervert, I should slap you for that comment, I am not a pervert!'' Sasuke was red due to all the anger which was obvious in his face, before Tenten could apologize to the furious boy, Sasuke had continued.

''I am a Super Pervert!.''

Tenten went from her previously scared expression due to the genuine anger Sasuke had been emitting to a furious one and punched the Uchiha in the face.

**Well that's it for this chapter, I am sorry for the while it took to update but I was a busy ass motherfucka, so yeah chapters will now be update more often, how do you like the new Sasuke, he is a mix of Canon Sasuke/RTN Sasuke/Jiraiya/Kakashi, he isn't being trained by Jiraiya, they only chill together.**

**Now for the Jutsu!**

_**Barrier Jutsu: Technique of the Mirror.**_

_**A-rank**_

_**Type: Defensive**_

_**A jutsu that can repell most jutsu and absorb the Chakra to give it to Naruto, the risk though is that Naruto has to use all of the Chakra he gained under a minute or else the Chakra that doesn't belong in coils will become volatile and attack him from the inside.**_


	4. Diary Of A Perverted Uchiha and Intro

**Back with a new chapter, loving the positive feedback and I hope ya'll are loving perverted Sasuke, he is just so funny to write, so Sasuke what do you think of your change?**

**Sasuke: It's great man! Maybe I'll get laid more often, just imagine a life without that...**

**Goodfella96: just read the manga Sasuke, you were a virgin for 699 long ass chapters!**

**Naruto: Ha hear that Sasuke! You were a virgin for 699 chapters!**

**Sasuke: Shut up you idiot! And I finally got some in chapter 700 right?**

**Goodfella96: Yeah, and even then you left immediatly after it happened, you didn't even take care of your child!**

**Sasuke promptly faints after hearing something about a child***

**Goodfella96: Naruto give us the mothefucking disclaimer, you aren't getting payed to stare at Sasuke's body while he's unconcious!**

**Naruto: Yes Sir! Goodfella96 doesn't own this, Mashashi Kishimoto does! All self invented techniques will have a full description at the end of the chapter!**

**Goodfella96: Lets get on with the show!**

Sasuke sighed as he sat on the roof along with Tenten and Lee, but damn he was missing Neji, despite the fact that he was a prick it was fun to watch him squirm when Sasuke read a passage of Icha Icha out loud, but then again Tenten's punches after he was done were not really worth it.

In front of them appeared a man with big bushy brows, a shining white smile and a tight green jumpsuit with a flak-jacket over it, he wore his headband like a belt.

''Ah hello my youthful students! You have passed the Genin tests, as I expected! Lee has been telling me a lot about you Sasuke and Tenten, you are both young Shinobi who are close to exploding due to a overload of Youth!,'' The insane man yelled in their faces, Tenten was looking fearful at seeing such a insane man but Sasuke was just looking at the man with a questioning look.

''Uhm sir, I know that you are that Gai-Sensei guy who has been training Lee, and forced him to change his wardrobe. But you won't force us will you?,'' Sasuke asked the question that was burning on his mind, he had had a outfit change and was now dressed like his deceased cousin, Uchiha Shisui, minus the Tanto and the gloves he was wearing, the only present Kakashi had ever given him (the bastard)

Lee became visibly upset at Sasuke and started yelling in his loud voice.'' Sasuke-Kun, I was not forced by Gai-Sensei to wear the spandex, I wear it because I know that it enhances my youth!,'' Lee yelled and a disgusted look grew on The Uchiha's face.

''The only thing that spandex enhances is your bulge you spandex wearing idiot,'' Sasuke stated with hatred in his voice, he would never forget the time he was rejected by a girl on the street because Lee had been with him, he blamed the spandex entirely.

Tenten blushed at Sasuke's comment but quickly a smirk settled on her face.'' Oh Sasuke-Kun, looking at Lee's junk are we, never knew you swung that way,'' Tenten said and Sasuke blushed and started stammering before he could come with a clever reaction Lee had started speaking.

'' Sasuke-Kun I do not blame you for gazing upon my Youth! If it matters to you, I gaze upon your youth as well with admiration and wonder in my eyes! And Tenten-Chan, I gaze upon your Youth with marvel in my soul!, we should all look at each other youthfullness!,'' Lee cried to his teammates and Gai-Sensei stood up and gave a Lee a quick short hug.

''Lee my amazing student, I have never encountered a soul which held as much Youth as yours, your Youth is truly a inspiration, you pass!,'' The insane man yelled and Sasuke quirked a eyebrow.

''We pass that easily! You're not even going to fight us or something!,'' Sasuke asked with a incredulous look on his face not believing his moron of a sensei.

Gai seemed to think a while before he finally got his anwser,'' You will all run 50 laps around Konoha, and no chakra will be used! It will be the ultimate measure of your youth!,'' Gai yelled and and immediatly broke into a run with Lee and Sasuke right behind him and Tenten lagging behind.

_In Iwagakure._

A lone figure was walking alone on the streets, he was wearing black shinobi pants with high-top black sandals, a black T-shirt which was baggy and with a red scarf, he had a O-katana strapped to his back, his stood at 5'5 and had a lean but muscular body.

Uzumaki Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with a solemn look on his face, he was heading to meet his team, after 2 years of just training and doing a few missions here and there, he was finally ready to have a team, he had rejected other teams because he wanted to be on one with Kurotsuchi, the girl he loved, not that he had told her.

He finally arrived at a place called The Rise, because according to the history books which Naruto ahd been forced to read, this place was where the First Tsuchikage had stood when he had created Iwa, it was a extremely long pillar, which loomed over the village.

He saw his sensei was Kitsuchi, and next to him were Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, a fat kid who despite his jovial appearance was quite skilled. And Kurotsuchi had a stern look in her pink eyes, probably because he had been late.

''Haha, sorry but I was kind of busy, you know, stuff that has to be done,'' Naruto said and Kitsuchi stared at him blankly.

''Naruto I live with you, you overslept and told me you where going to be here on time, but you obviously weren't, but sit down so we can start the meeting,'' Kitsuchi said and Naruto took a seat on the floor next to Kurotsuchi.

''Alright I want proper introductions, I want to hear your skillset, names, blood-types, clans, Kekkei Genkai, hobby's and likes and dislikes and dreams, are we clear?,'' Kitsuchi said and the group nodded with uncertain faces, Naruto decided he was going to set a example.

''Hello, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are Iwa, Ramen and training, my dislikes are Konohagakure, the three minutes it takes too cook ramen and dum people, my blood type is B, I don't have a Kekkei Genkai, I hail from the Uzumaki Clan, I know wind jutsu, water jutsu, summoning jutsu and fuuinjutsu my speed is low jounin level and my strength is mid-chuunin my Genjutsu abilities don't exist, my hobby is training, I want to become Tsuchikage,'' Naruto said and they all nodded.

Kurotsuchi cleared her throat, signaling that she would be next to talk,'' My name is Kurotsuchi, my likes are Iwa, Shogi and learning new jutsu, my dislikes are traitors, perverts.

_In Konoha_

Sasuke was running his 38th lap, Tenten was still on her 21th, but Lee and Gai were both at the 48th, he could have been even with them had he not tripped over his own feet when he saw a hot woman bending over, but suddenly he sneezed, how odd, he was feeling healthy.

Back to Iwa

My blood type is O,my Kekkei Genkai is Lava Release, I hail from the Ryotenbin Clan,my skill-set involves Earth Jutsu, Fire Jutsu and Lava Jutsu, I have average Taijutsu skills and I know how to dispel a genjutsu, my hobby is sparring with other people, and my dream is to be Tsuchikage'' Kurotsuchi said in a military manner even though her sensei was her dad and the man who still tucked her in (not that Naruto would ever say this out loud for fear of castration)

Akatsuchi looked up and smiled his good-but-idiotic-and-gullible-smile,'' My name is Akatsuchi, I like food, friends and Iwa, my dislikes are traitors, people who take their friends for granted and people who throw away food just because it was on the floor for a second, it's like they haven't heard of the 5 second rule! I don't know my blood type to be honest, I don't have a clan, my skills are Earth Jutsu, _and pretty good _taijutsu,I can dispel a Genjutsu but can't cast one, my dream is to fly like the Tsuchikage!,'' Akatsuchi said and Kitsuchi smiled, at least one of these kids needed a little bit of teaching, his daughter and Naruto where easily Chuunin level.

''Alright I want to assess your chakra levels, tommorow we will spar in taijutsu only, you will all three come at me with your strongest Jutsu, do not be afraid to hurt me, though Naruto you can't use _it_, that is forbidden though you can use every other jutsu in your arsenal,'' Kitsuchi said and all three kids flashed through handseals.

Kurotsuchi finished hers first and yelled,'' _**Fire Style: Scorching Heat Ball**_'' and a huge ball of fire came from her mouth that seemed like the Fire Ball Jutsu's older brother on steroids, it was followed by Akatsuchi's.

The jovial boy quickly yelled,'' _**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Projectiles**_!'' And several mud dragons shot from the ground like projectiles flying to their sensei with the intent to destroy.

Naruto finished his seals last and quickly held up finger(not that finger) it was his index finger,'' _**Technique of The Mirror:Fusion,'' **_and a laser thin beam went through both attacks and seamlessly the two attacks combined into something that wasn't Lava, no it was Magma, Kitsuchi quickly did the Hiding in the Ground like a Mole technique and appeared behind the squad.

''Nice team-work there, Naruto your Mirror techniques are interesting you have a Offensive, Defensive and Supportive, extremely good techniques, Kurotsuchi that Jutsu you used was very good but maybe you could do with practice as it takes too much Chakra, with a little chakra control training it won't be a problem, Akatsuchi your technique is mastered I can see, Good Job,'' Kitsuchi said with a proud look on his face and they all beamed.

Naruto was smiling, his Mirror Techniques were very interesting indeed, he had been payed a hefty sum so that Iwa could document it, let's just say Naruto wasn't having trouble paying the bills (not that he payed them)

''Tommorow you will all be here for the Taijutsu spar, be here fresh and clean!.''

**Yeah Yeah, Short chapter I know but it was just a introduction chapter, what do you guys think about the Mirror Techniques, Also anwser on my poll, do you want Naruto to fight Sasuke in the Chuunin Exams or will they have a fight in the invasion, I have decided that Iwa is going to help invading.**

**Sasuke: Does that mean I get to kick the Dobe's butt?**

**Goodfella96: Well he's not really a dobe anymore, his mirror techniques give him a edge Sasuke, but don't worry you'll learn a few trick from your sensei.**

**Naruto: Pfft, as if that clown of a sensei he has can teach him anything that could be strong enough of to defeat me, Iwa's strongest Shinobi!**

**Goodfella96: Whatever you say Naruto, just remember the Lotus Blooms Twice.**

**End**

**Goodfella96 out**


	5. The Mission in Wave

**HAHAHAHAHAH back so soon? Yeah I had free time so I just wrote this.**

**Guest: I liked the Mirror technique but the branch seems like something that can get ridiculous so be careful of what moves you make for them but other than than that it's a good new idea.**

**Goodfella96: Thanks bro/sis, well don't worry a bad side to these techniques will be revealed in a couple of chapters, and stay tuned!**

**Goodfella96: And that's that! Kurotsuchi read the disclaimer please?**

**Kurotsuchi: Goodfella96 does not own Naruto, Mahashi Kishimoto does! All self invented techniques will have full descriptions at the end of the chapter.**

**Goodfella96: Thanks! Oh and don't forget to anwser the poll, if you want the Naruto vs Sasuke at the Chuunin Exams or at the Invasion**

Naruto smiled as he went into his stance, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi standing at his sides and Kitsuchi standing across from them with his fist in a boxer's stance, he was looking solemn and was wary, Naruto could see it from his eyes, and he liked it, when you are fighting a Uzumaki you better be wary.

He was the first one to charge forward, with a kick aimed at his Sensei's neck which the larger man easily blocked, only for Naruto to disappear into the ground and appear again behind Kitsuchi, but it wasn't enough to fool a seasoned Jounin like him, Kitsuchi punched Naruto without even looking right on his nose.

Akatsuchi charged and Kitsuchi was focused on him now but not for long because the rotund boy jumped up and was now Kitsuch was focusing on his speedy daughter, he felt arms snake their way around him and Kitsuchi cursed, in his haste he had forgotten about Naruto, the boy had his arms around Kitsuchi's neck, trying to suffocate the man, Kurotsuchi used this lapse in concentration and delivered a crushing punch to the jaw on her dad, who didn't even move his head or grunt, the punch hadn't bothered the sturdy Jounin.

Naruto with strength he didn't know he had throwed Kitsuchi with a German Suplex, the older man flew hard against a rock where he was still in shock that he was getting beaten, he decided he had seen enough and vanished with a burst of speed.

Kick

Punch

Chop

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were laying unconcious on the ground, Kitsuchi knew he had nerfed them to a extreme, no Genjutsu no Ninjutsu, just straight up Taijutsu, and that was Kumo's forte, Iwa's was Ninjutsu, Suna's was puppetry and Kiri was Kenjutsu, Konoha was a mix of all.

Naruto woke up fast and sat up,'' Sensei, while this was a pretty good spar, I want to do a mission, No D-ranks, I have been a Genin for two years and I did enough of those to last a life time,'' the boy said and Kitsuchi nodded, D-rank missions were work that they gave to young ninjas to teach them teamwork, but his team had teamwork and lots of it, Kitsuchi wasn't from Konoha, but he valued teamwork.

'', Hm, if you think you're ready, we'll go and get a C-rank, a D-rank is far below your stature, come with me Genin to the Mission Office,'' Their Sensei said and walked ahead with the three children following him loyally.

Naruto was happy, maybe since she was a Genin now like him, he could finally have some time to woo Kurotsuchi, she didn't seem to have feelings for him, but she was always staring at that stupid Kazuya kid, what she saw in him Naruto couln't figure out.

And speak of the devil, Kazuya and his name of Minami and Shin was now walking toward them, Minami, average looking girl brown eyes and brown hair, Shin with his shaggy white hair and brown eyes, and leading was Kazuya, a boy with spiky black hair and dark eyes, he wore black shinobi pants and a black T-shirt, though the most noticeable feature was the smirk on his face which spoke of arrogance, though Naruto knew the boy could back it up,

Kazuya took the opportunity to speak,'' Well-well Naruto, still Tsuchikage's favorite?,'' Kazuya said and Naruto didn't even waste a second.'' Yeah I still am Kazuya, still sporting that gay haircut?,'' Naruto said and Kazuya growled in anger and was pulled back by Shin before he could jump Naruto.

Naruto smiled at his small victory and watched as Kitsuchi came back with a scroll which detailed the mission, he handed Naruto the scroll and the Jinchuuriki started reading it.

_Mission Rank: C_

_Location:Nami No Kuni_

_Mission Pay: 10,000 Ryo_

_Mission Description: Guard Crime Boss in Nami No Kuni, name is Gato, he is leader of Gato Corporations, Will maybe be targeted by Konoha Genin and one Jounin, but they will be taken care of by a Hired Missing-Nin._

Naruto passed the scroll to Kurotsuchi and thought about the mission. They would come in contact with Konoha Shinobi. He couln't wait to kill one, he hated the village and it's people with all his heart. Naruto absentmindedly started walking home to pack for the mission all the while a demonic smirk on his face.

_In Konoha_

Sasuke was packing for his first mission ever, Gai-sensei had been convinced that they were too skilled for D-ranks and they were all friends so team-spririt was there, now they were going to escort some old drunk dude to his country, the Uchiha quickly ran out of his appartment to the gates were Tenten was picking her long nails with a kunai and Gai and Lee were doing an insane amount of Push-ups.

''Sasuke-kun, now that you're here we can leave and escort Tazuna-kun to his beautiful country! And show him the power of our explosive Youth!,'' Gai said and Sasuke merely nodded and they all started walking Tenten quickly walking next to Sasuke.

''What's wrong Sasuke, you haven't tried to hit on me today, is something on your mind?,'' Tenten said and Sasuke brow furrowed even more,'' Yeah Tenten, I am not so sure about the mission, I have a bad feeling about it,'' Sasuke said in a solemn voice and Tenten scoffed.

''You were the one who wanted this mission and now you're backing out? I thought Uchiha were fearless,'' Tenten spoke and The Uchiha scowled,'' Make no mistake I am fearless, it's just I worry about you, after all how could someone like you protect themselve-

Sasuke didn't get to finish before he had been kneed in a place where knees never should come close to, he was groaning in pain while Tenten walked away leaving the sobbing Sasuke on the ground.'' It was just a joke,'' Sasuke wheezed and got up while cluthing his crotch in pain.

He would never joke around with Tenten again. On a lighter note, he had finally gotten a summoning contract and maybe he could summon on this mission.

_Iwa_

Naruto and Co were leaving Iwa at ninja pace unlike Team 7 who was traveling slowly thanks to the civillian they had with them, Naruto was infront, Kurotsuchi at his right and Akatsuchi at his left and Kitsuchi watching their backs.

Naruto was feeling bloodthirsty to the point that his eyes had become red due to his tentant's influence, he was eager to cut up some Konoha Shinobi.

Kurotsuchi looked at her friend, he was looking like he wanted to kill someone, well she was eager for some Konoha blood to but still, he was taking it too far, he could be seriously injured or something.

Akatsuchi was having a bad feeling for his friend and teammate Naruto, he was looking angry and angry people tended to make mistakes, he hoped Naruto wouln't make ones that would cost them the mission.

Kitsuchi was thinking about the Konoha Shinobi, would the Jounin be troublesome? It could be a rookie or a experienced Jounin, or god-forbid a elite one, especially one such as Kakashi or Gai, those two were beasts.

Unfortunately for Kitsuchi he was going to face The Handsome Devil himself.

_Team Konoha_

Gai-sensei had decided he had enough of slow traveling and now had Tazuna on his back, a while ago Lee and Sasuke had easily desposed of two wannabe Shinobi called the Demon Brothers, The mission was now of A-rank due to the threat of ninja's they were facing.

They were interrupted by Gai's loud shout of GET DOWN! And everybody did so, not a second to late because the tree had been pierced by a HUGE sword, standing on top of the blade was a man with grey skin, a muscular build and spiky hair, his lower face was covered in bandages.

''Well well, the Handsome Green Beast himself, I am honored, let's just skip the fight, why don't you hand the Bridgebuilder over,'' The man said and Gai seemed to recognize him.

'' Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of Kirigakure, your reputation preceeds you, but I can't give you the man, he is under the protection of Konoha, and I am sorry to say I will eliminate you if you don't walk away now,'' Gai said in the most serious was Sasuke had ever heard him talk.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA , you're one funny guy(Pun painfully intended) who is going to help you stop me, is it going to be the Panda Girl? Or your Son? Or maybe that little Uchiha Shisui wannabe,'' Zabuza said and the ones mentioned growled except for Lee as he was honored someone would think he was Gai-sensei's son.

''Let's get something straight you eyebrow-less freak, I am not a Shisui wannabe, he was my cousin and I wear these clothes to honor him, and second I read somewhere that you got the stuffing kicked out of you by the Yondaime Mizukage, do you even have any pride left, because I wouln't, that is the greatest dishonor of them all if you're about to die and the opponent lets you live,'' Sasuke and Zabuza was now snarling behind his mask, he jumped toward Sasuke faster than he could react to, but before he could reach them Gai had viciously kicked Zabuza in the head.

''Your fight is with me Zabuza, leave the children alone!''

**How did you like that? I'll see y'all next chapter**

**Goodfella96 out**


	6. Team 9 Vs Team Kitsuchi

**What's up dudes/dudettes, this friend of mine told me about Attack on Titan, and it was AWESOME! I finally understand what the hype is about, I highly recommend you check that shit out, but we not here for Attack on Titan we here for Naruto of The Jinton, ain't that right Naruto?**

**Naruto: Yeah, let's get this chapter started!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, I agree with the Dobe, I am ready for my first mission!**

**Naruto: I hope for your sake we don't cross paths because if we do... it will also be your last mission.**

**Goodfella96: Calm down you idiots, read the disclaimer Kurotsuchi**

**Kurotsuchi: Goodfella96 does not own Naruto, Mashashi Kishimoto does! And if any self invented techniques are shown they will have a full description at the end of the chapter.**

Zabuza looked up and snarled viciously, Gai's speed was something of legends but this was unreal, he hadn't even seen the freaking kick coming! Was this man someone beyond his skill? But still victory was possible, those Iwa people would be here in a few minutes and then maybe him and the Jounin together could kill Gai and then kill the bridgebuilder.

Zabuza jumped toward the man and swung his oversized sword at Gai who just jumped away, Zabuza in a bout of anger swung it to his right side where he thought Gai was, he only struck air, Gai appeared from underneath the water and delivered a vicious uppercut, before Gai could finish him he was kicked away by a large foot.

Standing there was Kitsuchi in all his glory, Naruto and Akatsuchi were confronting Team 7 while Kurotsuchi was checking on Zabuzu.

Sasuke stared at the blonde haired boy who was slightly taller than him, the boy had a smirk on his face that annoyed the young Uchiha, and he would be quick to wipe it off, but did he recognize him from somewhere? He kinda looked like someone he should know.

Naruto looked at the Konoha Shinobi and his eyes tried to find his first prey, while the girl with buns seemed fearless Naruto could sense that she was the weakest of the pack, so in a blink of a eye he lunged and the fist that had been going toward Tenten's face had been caught in a hand, belonging to the boy in the spandex, Naruto quickly wrestled his hand out of the boy's strong grip and lashed out with a kick on Sasuke's face, the kick hit it's mark and the Uchiha was sent soaring.

''SASUKE-KUN!,'' The boy in the spandex yelled and Sasuke stood though a bruise was starting to form on his cheek.

''Lee, you handle chubby over there, I want to settle the score with this Iwa scum,'' Sasuke said and as he turned around to look at Naruto he was struck by a haymaker in the temple from Kurotsuchi.

''HAHAHAHAHAH, you think you will decide the matches? No we will, you _kids _obviously don't know what you have gotten yourselves into, but I guess I can introduce myself before I kill you painfully, Kurotsuchi of Iwa,'' The girl introduced and Sasuke stood up and looked at her. And smiled.

''Damn Kurotsuchi-chan you sure are one fine ass Kunoichi, why don't you dump this loser and come with a real winner,'' Sasuke said with a lecherous grin on his face and Naruto snarled and was ready to kill the young Uchiha. Kurotsuchi only smiled though amused at the young Uchiha's advances, though slightly creeped out as well.

_'This kid is skilled, he's an Uchiha if that mark on his clothes is anything to go by, from his build I can see he uses a lot of Taijutsu,but I'll beat him, I'm sure of that,'_

Kurotsuchi lunged at the Uchiha, kunai in hand but the kunai was being held back by Sasuke's kunai, and with far greater strength he was pushing the girl's arm away, Kurotsuchi jumped backwards and realised he was superior in Taijutsu to the point that competing with him was a waste of energy, she was going to have to ninjustsu.

She flashed through handseals ended at the snake seal,''_**Fire Style: Flame Dragon Bomb**_,'' and a technique that looked like little dragon heads flew from her mouth right at Sasuke who jumped high and Kurotsuchi threw a kunai at him which he dodged in midair, Kurotsuchi sprung her trap and steel wire started tying Sasuke up and Kurotsuchi knew the fight was over,''_**Lava Style: Molten Stream,'' **_and to the ground fell one thing, Sasuke's charred corpse, Kurotsuchi walked toward him ready to kill the Uchiha.

She approached but jumped back when the blackened and charred head started laughing,'' HAHAHAHAHAHAH, can't see the difference between reality and illusions?'' and he opened one eye and it was red instead of obsidian with racing tomoes, three to be exact.

In the real world Kurotsuchi fell on her knees and started screaming when it felt as if her entire body was on fire, was this some sort of pain genjutsu?

Naruto was by her side in a second and was asking things,'' Kuro-chan, what the hell happened your standing there looking like statues and all of a sudden you fall down, what did Uchiha do to you, tell me so I rip his heart out!'' Naruto asked but before he she could anwser she fainted due to too much pain invading her body.

''UCHIHA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!'' The Uzumaki screamed and the Uchiha looked back his expression fearless but Naruto could sense that he was on edge.

''I did nothing scum, I just gave her the pain she had been ready to bestow on me, I let her know that you don't screw with Konoha, people die when they do that,'' Sasuke said with a calm voice he was obviously not feeling for fear Naruto who was leaking killing intent.

''THAT'S IT UCHIHA I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT! HURT ME I WILL FORGIVE YOU IF YOU EARN IT, BUT HURT KUROTSUCHI YOU DIE!'' Naruto said and raced through handseals at easily high Chuunin speed.

''DIE! _**Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World**_!'' and a small transparent cube with a white orb was created in between Naruto's hands, and Sasuke was no sensor but even he could sense the sheer power coming from that thing, Sasuke knew there was one thing he could do in this situation, as Naruto shot the cube it trapped Sasuke and when Naruto was ready it exploded, ending the young Uchiha's life.

Naruto panted a little, that Uchiha sure was one stubborn dude, and ignorant, had he known about the Jinton's powers he would have been fleeing.

''Y-You bastard, what the hell have you done to him!,'' The girl with the buns yelled and Naruto looked at her, her face was shocked and tears were coming from her eyes and Naruto simply looked at her coldly,'' Foolish girl, I just gave him what all Konoha shinobi deserve, and you'll be ne-''

Naruto didn't get to finish because he had been kicked by a ape, more specifically a gorilla, far larger than average, it stood at 9'5 and had blood red fur with with a black armor that seemed to be made from bones, but all of a sudden the gorilla started speaking in a rumbling voice.

'**'I told you Uchiha, only call me when you're fighting someone that is using his own summons, and the next time you summon me I will take your corpse as compensation**,''

When Naruto looked he saw Sasuke panting standing beside Tenten but with a satisfied expression.

''Man Shi Xing Long sure takes one crapload of chakra to summon, oh you're wondering what he was? He's a Nature Primate, one of 7 deadly monkeys who all control one element, he's the one of fire and despite his grumpy attitude he is the only who even remotely likes me,'' Sasuke said and Naruto growled, this Uchiha was like a roach he just kept returning for more.

Though Sasuke soon fainted due to using too much chakra as Sasuke had used everything he had to summon Shi and that eloborare Genjutsu he had used on the girl had taken it's fair share as well, Naruto looked at Tenten and decided she wasn't worth his time and moved on to help Akatsuchi.

_With Lee and Akatsuchi_

To Lee this foe was strong, very strong, because despite his rotund frame Akatsuchi was not slow, he was dodging and returning blows and Lee could feel himself tiring, and then he felt nothing. As Naruto had knocked him out with a swift chop to the neck.

''Aka, Kitsuchi-sensei is losing against their freak of a sensei even with Zabuza helping him I have a idea, grab Kurotsuchi and wait for me.

Akatsuchi nodded and went to pick up Kurotsuchi passing Tenten and not even acknowledging her he passed her and picked up the fallen kunoichi.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was in a tree confronting a girl with a mask that was supposed to belong to Kiri's Hunter-Nin, he was quick to get to business,'' Your Zabuza's accomplice so I need you to do something, I can see from the senbon your holding to protect yourself that your good with them, I read about this thing where someone can be put in a deathlike state with senbon, I need you to do that with the green freak,'' Naruto said and the girl nodded.

Naruto jumped down and the shocked Gai looked at Minato, but no that wasn't Minato, this one was younger and shorter this person was the boy who had vanished, Uzumaki Naruto.

Gai's shock would cost him as he was hit with two senbon in his neck and he immediatly fainted.

Kitsuchi and Zabuza immediatly started walking to kill the man who had been dancing circles with his ridiculous speed around them but where stopped by a unlikely person,'' Stop, I know this is going to sound weird but I want to fight Uchiha again, mano a mano, last time Kurotsuchi interfered but that won't happen again, and I want to beat the snot out of Uchiha for flirting with Kurotsuchi,'' Naruto said and Kitsuchi grew red in the face.

''UCHIHA FLIRTED WITH MY DAUGHTER! IF I WOULD KILL HIM NOW WHILE HE'S UNCONCIOUS WOULD BE TOO GOOD, HE WILL FEEL PAIN! Naruto I want you to beat him up real good, maybe even take away his genitals,'' Kitsuchi ended in a normal tone.

Naruto had a disgusted expression on his face now,'' I will not go anywhere near his genitals, but I will beat him that's a promise, you don't to Kurotsuchi like she's some slut, but he did and he feel pain!'' Naruto said and more didn't really need to be said and the ninjas started walking away Akatsuchi carying Kurotsuchi.

**That's it for this chapter here's a little bit of info for Sasuke's summon.**

**Name: Shi Xing Long**

**Species: Nature Primates**

**Height: 9'5**

**Color: Red with Black**

**Info: Shi Xing Long is the fire user of the Nature Primates, a mysterious type of summon that have the abillity to control one element, though he is the only who gets on well with Sasuke as the rest find his perverted habbits annoying.**

**Sasuke: How did I actually get the contract.**

**Goodfella96: All will be revealed in time, and aren't you running from IRS because you haven't paid taxes the last few years.**

**Sasuke: Yeah but I will be paying it back, but in the meantime I still have to pay A LOT for all the child support I didn't pay for Sarada.**

**Goodfella96: Fucked up man, Fucked up.**


End file.
